A Plan for Reuniting
by Descender4Ever
Summary: Part 2 for Gone Too Long: Evie, Jay, and Carlos want Ben and Mal to get back together. Did their plan succeed?


**A Plan for Reuniting**

* * *

Jay, Evie, and Carlos were at the lunch tables discussing about Ben and Mal's break up. That wanted them to get back together.

"I have an idea! How about we get them in the same room and pick it up from there?" Carlos shouted.

"They won't talk to each other." Jay replied.

"They have to date someone else." Evie said.

"What! Are you crazy!" Jay screamed.

"Ashley is having a party in the courtyard in three days. If they each get a date, they have to be jealous. But if they don't get jealous, it's over."

"Okay. I'm in." Carlos agreed.

"Me too." Jay blurted.

"Okay. So it's girls ask boys apparently. We can have a girl go out with Ben which will be easy. Then we'll have Mal ask out a boy...somehow." Evie decided.

"Who is a good girl to go with Ben?" Jay asked.

"Audrey. It'll make Mal jealous. We'll just say that Ben wanted to go with her if she asked him out. He'll have to say yes." Carlos said.

"We have to think about Mal. She could ask out Chad. Ben isn't fond of Chad." Evie thought.

Carlos had an idea, "If she'll do it. I have an idea! Wow, I am on fire. Anyway, we could just say Chad is desperate. She likes it when guys are desperate."

"We know Ben will say yes because...he's Ben, he is single, and he is too nice. But will Chad say yes?...We could have Mal do his homework! But she wouldn't do it so...I guess I'll do it." Evie breathed.

Jay planned, "Perfect! Come on. We need to do our job. Evie you go talk to Mal. Carlos with Chad and I'll go with Audrey."

Evie went to go talk to Mal.

"Hey Mal!" She started.

"Hey what's up?"

"So, guess who's desperate!?" Evie blurted.

"Ooo! I love desperate, who is it?" Mal said excitedly.

"Chad. He is desperate to go to the party with you on Wednesday!"

"He want to go with me?" Mal asked.

"Yup. I guess he changed. You should ask him out."

"I mean, I do like desperate. And I do like being mean to him. I guess I will! Thanks! Mal exclaimed.

 _That was easy._ Evie said.

Carlos went to Chad.

"Hey bro! I have some good news for you."

"What? That I'm perfect? That's late news." He boasted.

"Nope. Mal wants to ask you out for the party in Wednesday."

"Really? There's no way. She's going with Ben."

"Actually they broke up. She said she'll do your homework if you go with her."

"Huh. I'm in!"

 _Nice job._ Carlos thought.

Jay went to Audrey.

"Hi Audrey."

"Hello."

"I have to tell you unbelievable news."

"Tell me."

"Ben wants you to go with him to the party. But he can't ask you out so he wanted you to know."

"That is unbelievable. Because he's going with Mal...Ugh."

"Nope, they broke up so will you ask him out?" He said quickly.

"Ok! I guess I will!"

 _I'm the winner...again._ Jay patted his back.

On Tuesday, Mal asked Chad out...he said yes. Audrey asked Ben out...he said I guess. The plan was working. When it was Wednesday after school, Evie helped Mal get ready. Audrey had her makeup artist do it. Chad did it himself and so did Ben. They all went to the party and met each other there. Mal and Chad went on the dance floor. Then they bumped into Ben and Audrey.

Ben awkwardly said, "Hi, Mal."

"Hi. So Audrey is your date?"

"Yup. And Chad is yours?"

"Yes."

"You look... great." Ben said.

"You do too." Mal replied.

"We're going to get some drinks for you guys." Audrey said.

"Did you want to go with Audrey? I didn't want to go with Chad I just did because Evie said he was desperate so..."

"Nope. I went with Audrey because apparently she though I wanted to go with her. I was really confused but I just said sure."

"We're back!" Chad screamed.

They were all quiet.

"Oh! Mal, by the way my pages for homework are 123-136." He chuckled.

"What? I'm not doing your homework."

"Well the reason I came with you was because Carlos said you wanted to go and that you'll do my homework."

"What! No way!"

"Yeah, Audrey who told you I wasted to go with you?" Ben asked.

"Umm, Jay."

"That's weird. We went with each other for different reasons." Ben realized.

Ben and Mal walked over to Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Guys, what's going on? Why did you guys tell us stuff that wasn't true?!" Mal interrupted.

"Uh oh. You guys found out." Carlos worried.

"Why did you have Ben go with the girl I hate?"

"And why did you have Mal go with Chad if I don't like him?"

"Why do you guys care?"

Ben and Mal looked at each other.

"Let me answer. You guys are jealous." Jay said.

"I guess I was." They addmitted.

"That means you guys are together! Now hug!" Evie reminded.

They hugged and danced in the dance floor. That was their first break up but at least their friends helped them.


End file.
